Harry Potter and the Time that Never Was
by Nayhlei
Summary: The life of Harry Potter if he had never been told he was a wizard.... (oooh scary)
1. Default Chapter

Science Class  
  
Harry Potter walked down the long tiled corridor of his high school. He looked around in repulse. The floor was tiled with brown, dirty looking square tiles, and the walls were a smoggy yellow color. Sighing, the black haired boy made his way to room 145, his Homeroom.  
  
Entering a small classroom that was packed with computers and chairs. Harry sat down in his usual spot, three computers from the door. Letting his backpack fall to his side, Harry quickly flicked his computer monitor on. After loging on to the computer, Harry checked his watch, only 27 minutes left of homeroom, then an excruciating hour of science class. He didn't have a good day today.  
  
Opening up his Socials homework page he typed furiously with the intention of finishing it up for last block.  
  
In medieval times, there was a system of classes. If you were of a lower classe than another, they had a cerain amount of power over you. The hierarchy was rather easy to understand. The emporer was at the top of the list. Kings and Princes followed him. Next came what is known as seigners. Seigners were Dukes and Counts. Seigners sometimes used to take up a contract with a little seigner(a different thing) to improve his shot at taxes and ease his life style. Litte seigners are Knights and Vassals. A Vassal is a person who is directly connected with a king or prince, he is used to send memorised messages to people all over the world. Seigners would contract little seigners for certain reasons. Little seigners would have to protect the home of the Duke or Counts who took him on, The Knight would also have to grow and mend his fields and crop. The duke or Count would shelter the little seigners family if the knight even died or was sent away. He would ensure that they were well fed and looked after. I think that the Class system worked out for the better, but there is still the lower classes. Peasants and farmers habitiated the lower Classes. The only thing lower then them, who still had freedom, was A slave, who didn't have freedom. I think slavery is a discrace to everyone. Thank you.  
  
Harry looked over his sheet. It was more like a speech than a paragraph. Oh well, he thought and printed it off. Grabbing from the printer, Harry jumped as the bell rang. Jesus Christ someone turn that thing down, Harry complained to himself while he grabbed his bag and went to his science class.  
  
Harry sat, staring down at the dead frog on his tray. His face showed his revolt, obviously, because a pretty girl Harry had never seen before asked him if he was okay. When he said yes she asked him if she could sit with him. Harry nodded, wondering why she was sitting with him rather than the dark mysterious man in the back. Harry didn't care, as long as she was there.  
  
The girl flashed him a smile, her teeth were straight and white.  
  
"So, would you rather disect, or take notes?" Harry jumped on the idea of not touching the cut open dead amphibian. While the girl was bent over the silver tray, Harry took the time to study her.  
  
She has curly light brown hair that cascaded down her shoulder, just past her shoulder blades. He thought her hair had blonde highlights in it, but he wasn't the master on style so he couldn't tell.  
  
Her cheek bones were high and they framed her crystal clear blue eyes nicely. Her nose was just the right shape but it came to a small point at the end, that made her look like she knew something that you didn't. Her face was dusted in a light layer or freckles, and her mouth was cranberry colored and made her look like the kind of person everyone likes.  
  
Glancing up from the deceased frog, she caught a Harry looking at her baby pink tank top. Her clothes were stylish, but not slutty. Her tank top had thin straps and it didn't show her belly button. Her pants were crisp and black, they flared outa little at the bottom. She was wearing a plain silver chain around her neck, and she had no make up on.  
  
Blushing slightly, she flashed Harry her perfect smile again. He smiled back, trying to look cool.  
  
"So, Where you new here?" Harry asked looking at her. She glanced up from the sheet she was drawing the dead frogs lungs on. "Nope, I grew up here my whole life. I went to Junior High before this, so this is my first year of High school."  
  
Harry nodded. He liked the way she talked, happily and yet mysteriously. "Same here." She smiled again, Harry noticed that she smiled a lot. She must know it suits her, Harry decided.  
  
Wiping her blood covered hands on a towel, she asked "What's your name?"  
  
Harry finished writing the word 'Disect' and replied "Harry Potter, and you?"  
  
The girl offered Harry and hand, once he took it she said " Pleased to meet you Harry, My name is Hermione Granger. My friends call me Mione"  
  
Harry looked at her curiously "Am I your friend?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him squarely "I think you are. Harry Potter"  
  
~  
  
Well what do you hard rating readers think? Should I continue?  
  
R&R pretty please, Im hoping to have ten reviews before I continue.  
  
But I highly dought I will get that…. 


	2. A secret council

A person with plenty of doubt of my story replied several times yesterday… Very annoying. Oh well I suppose I should cut straight to the story .  
  
~  
  
A secret Council  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger walked down the ugly hallway thinking, Why ME? Of all people Dumbledore had to Pick me! I shouldn't have to do this. She grumbled and turned left, into the library. This is a Muggle world, and just because im head girl doent mean I should. He should do this himself.  
  
Hermione sighed and counted the rows of books.  
  
One, Two, Three.  
  
Walking down the third row, Hermione found the book titled "Magical Myths". It was dak blue and really warn out and thin.  
  
Looking around for muggles, Hermione saw no one, and quickly grabbed hold of the potkey.  
  
She felt a tug behind her navel and was flying through…. Through something.  
  
"Ouch" Hermione mumbled when she landed on a the grass quiditch field of Hogwarts school for witch caft and wizardry.  
  
Standing up and brushing her Muggle clothes off, Hermione started towards the old castle.  
  
~  
  
Entering the door, Hermione took the staircase to her left, and followed it as it intertwined through out the many others.  
  
Jumping over a fake stare,and giving a stern look at a suit of armour made Hermione feel more at home. Walking briskly to a huge painting of a rather fat lady, Hermione said "Twinkletoes" and the portrait swung open.  
  
Stepping into the room behind it was like stepping into a heater. The room was hot and stuffy, yet to Hermione it brought a certain amount of peace.  
  
Hermione leapt aside as Ron Weasly and Seamus Finnagan came thundering across the room. "Yagh" Hermione screeched and ran up the stairs. Pausing at the top, she turned to see Ron leap over the couch and onto Seamus's back, and promptly beging flailing his arms. Seamus buckled over and rolled away, swinging his legs around to kick Ron in the back of the leg. Ron colapsed backwards as Seamus flipped his feet from under him. The two, rolled around on the floor throwing each other the odd punch, but mainly just howelling with laughter. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Ron and Seamus were hilarious together, and they were both her best friends.  
  
~  
  
Hermione walked along the crooked hallway to Dumbledores office. "Lemon Drops" she whispered. Immediately the old stone gargoyle that blocked her path sprang to life and jumped aside, leaving her path clear.  
  
Trotting up the stairs, Hermione knocked three times on the wooden door at the top. An old man with long whisps of silvery hair opened the door. His eyes twinled and he had a green pointed hat on. "Ah, Hermione Welcome back" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. " It's good to be back" she addmited "But you will soon have me off to the Muggle world again wont you"  
  
Dumbledore smiled mysteriously "If you don't show up every day Mr. Potter will think something wrong, I supposed you can have a 'sick' day every once in a while though"  
  
Hermione sighed, releived.  
  
"So, how is Mr.Potter" inquired Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry is fine, he has no idea what so ever about magic."  
  
Dumbledore laced his fingers together and said "Mr. Potter will be having an exciting week, after you take him to the portkey"  
  
Hermione gasped "You want me to take an almost full muggle through a portkey? Are you insane!?!"  
  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes grew sharp and his voice, serious "Mr. Potter needs to come back, the dark is rising again" 


End file.
